


Ocean Breathes Salty

by REDEADED



Series: Lapidot Songfics [1]
Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Modest Mouse (Band), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Lapis spends a whole school year away from Peridot after a painful argument befalls the both of them. One night Peridot revisits an old hangout spot to catch Lapis hanging around, can she convince Lapis to speak with her?Based on the song Ocean Breathes Salty by Modest Mouse.One-Shot





	Ocean Breathes Salty

**Author's Note:**

> Not based around the actual meaning of the song but pieces of it. Forgive me if you don't like it but I hope you find someway to enjoy this fic created from a song that brings me to tears haha! This song always makes me feel something each and every single time I hear it thus, I wanted to honored it in anyway that I could.

Peridot stared out her window watching cars pass by every so often as she spun her glasses in one hand and drummed her fingernails along her desk with the other. Her weekends alone or with Jasper were starting to grow old, not to mention Jasper getting more alone time with her new girlfriend didn't seem to help keep Peridot from thinking. The blonde put her glasses back on her face as she stood up to fetch her shoes, her parents were gone for the night so she had decided to take a stroll down the road to clean her mind and catch some fresh cold air. Popping in her head phones she was enveloped in the world of music as she casually looked left to right just not even paying attention to the houses around her.

'I wonder... should I?' Peridot wondered turning her head to the left to see a hill just above the sea. 'We used to go there.' Images of Lapis Lazuli began to flood her mind, happy faces, confused faces...

...hurt faces...

Peridot shook the pain from her mind and headed for the hill as she pictured the shack just on the other side of it containing memories of the past. Conquering the hill Peridot looked down and smirked at seeing the old thing still hanging on for dear life yet, with a new curtain for a door. Lapis had been coming here, Peridot was sure of it. Making her way down the hill she took a deep breath before pushing past the curtain to see a small ice chest and a few books next to a chair. Peridot trotted over picking up a few books and gently smiling to her own amazement.

"Never pegged you for a psychology major Lazuli."

"Why are you here?" Peridot spun around shaking at the sudden growl of words aimed at her from a now enraged bluenette. Peridot quickly placed the books back down taking a few steps away from the chair and stack as Lapis stomped over pulling out some bottles and placing them in the ice chest. "I'm waiting on an answer."

"I came to see how you were doing." Lapis' glare proved that she wasn't buying Peridot's attempt at calming her down. "I just, wanted to see if the old place was still standing." Lapis scoffed and dropped herself into the giant chair keeping her gaze set forward as Peridot's fell to the floor.

"I thought you were done with things that had no meaning." Peridot swallowed the lump in her throat and looked forward at her old friend as the bluenette didn't move an inch. "Did you get what you wanted, see the sights you wished to see?" Peridot took a few steps forward still out of sight but not letting go of the blue in her view.

"I saw somethings, gained a little more knowledge... what have I missed?" Lapis looked at her old friend for a few seconds as she reached into the ice chest and threw a cold drink to Peridot. Peridot loved sharing a soda with Lapis but tonight called for something stronger it seemed. Lapis opened her beverage and took two big gulps before putting it down and returning her gaze straight ahead.

"You've missed some sights we used to enjoy together." Lapis whispered not wanting to move but shifted to lift her leg above her knee. "You missed sights like, when the ocean met the sky. Some huge waves crashing onto the rocks just outside of the shack." Peridot was well aware of Lapis' hurt and how much her life had said goodbye to the happy times the two had shared and could have continued to share more often had Peridot not chosen what she considered to be the best path for her.

"I'm sorry, it seems that my choice had set us in rewind hasn't it?" Lapis said nothing but simply closed her eyes and looked straight ahead. "Forgive me Lapis, I thought if I stopped spending time goofing off that I could...I don't know."

"It's ok, Peridot. It's fine." The two stayed in silence slowly downing their beverages until Lapis motioned for Peridot to sit in her lap.

"You don't mind?"

"How the hell could I mind after this conversation?" Peridot rolled her eyes before taking a few moments to sit in Lapis' lap with another drink in her hand. "Hey.. remember the time I got you to drink ocean water?"

"You were such an asshole for that." Lapis snickered and slowly rested her head against Peridot's back. "Remember that night I had to bail you out of jail so your parents wouldn't find out?"

"Oh yeah, sophomore year was the best." Peridot chuckled along with the bluenette as they downed their drinks quickly and opted to sit against the wall on the ground. "Remember the first time you got wasted?" Peridot groaned and looked away blushing brightly. "I remember someone getting a bit handsy."

"Shut up." Peridot grumbled putting her hands to her sides as she shut her eyes. Everything was still and calm until Lapis slid her hand over Peridot's not daring to lace their fingers together.

"Do you think... there's something still there? Something after all of this for us to return to?" Peridot sighed and looked towards the pair of hands on the ground before slowly intertwining them together.

"I hope so..." Lapis smirked and rested her head against the blonde's shoulder lifting both hands and planting a kiss on the back of Peridot's.

"I missed you babe..." Peridot blushed once more before planting a kiss on her now again girlfriend's forehead.

"I missed you too..." Even if they both wasted a good amount of time, why not continue wasting time together?

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back with the original idea I had for this fic as a second chapter but we'll see. Thank you for reading, have a great night!


End file.
